


[podfic] Días de deshielo

by Annapods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Costumbrismo androide, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Final bueno, Gen, Introspección, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, amistad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: El día después de la revolución pacífica de los androides de Detroit, la mañana es un poco más cálida y la nieve se llena con pisadas de reencuentros.Durante el trayecto hasta Hank Anderson, Connor camina también por los recuerdos de su despertar.00:17:32 :: Escrito porZanderskyward.





	[podfic] Días de deshielo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Días de deshielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692676) by [zanderskyward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ddd) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b6ks5utssd793rx/%5BDBH%5D%20D%C3%ADas%20de%20deshielo.mp3?dl=0)

 **Descargar:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b6ks5utssd793rx/%5BDBH%5D%20D%C3%ADas%20de%20deshielo.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contactarme:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- correo electrónico (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notas:** gracias a Zanderskyward por su permiso para podficar y su ayuda!

 **Créditos:** [gorrión](https://www.maxpixel.net/Wildlife-Sparrow-Bird-Winter-Nature-Outdoors-3267295)

 


End file.
